


无门禁（上）

by QingRen



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingRen/pseuds/QingRen





	无门禁（上）

陈立农第一次见到色情杂志，是在林彦俊的抽屉里。那会他才上国中，其实很多男生都有过了第一次梦遗，第一次自慰，陈立农在朋友圈子里听过很多黄色段子，听他们讨论女生罩杯的大小。他自己其实是没有概念的，这个年龄段的女生，在宽大校服外套里能显露出一丁点弧度的都算是很早熟了，他不知道那些男生到底在兴奋什么。

林彦俊偷偷买的杂志被塞在书柜下面带锁的抽屉里，陈立农是没有钥匙的，也没好奇过，但是有一次林彦俊出门匆忙，钥匙都没记得拔出来，明晃晃摆在眼前的诱惑，陈立农拒绝不了。

封面女郎的巨乳是班里任何一个女孩子无法匹及的，红白交替的女仆装，滑落的黑色肩带，比每一次在内衣店橱窗里见到的情趣内衣来得都要真实。其实真正把禁果捧在手里的时候，陈立农才觉得发烫，他将杂志塞回原本的位置，连钥匙的平面都转回一样的角度。他没敢翻开杂志内页，国中的小男孩对于情爱之事，更多的其实是为了合群，为了不被取笑，他会听着黄段子一起笑，也会跟他们讨论谁的尺寸更为骇人，但是独自一人接收到如此赤裸的讯息，他还是有点慌。

就像在生物课上讲到繁殖和器官，一群人会低着头起哄，可如果一个女生真的穿着低胸装站在他面前，他是不敢抬头的。

但是林彦俊敢。

上高中的林彦俊交过好几个女朋友，还知道接吻的时候要摸对方腰和屁股，陈立农在宿舍楼下撞见过一次，后面林彦俊就改到宿舍后面的花园了，不过从窗户向下还是能看到。

其实陈立农和林彦俊真的不熟，虽然两人单独住在同一个宿舍，也没说过几句话。林彦俊是高中部的学长，他们两个都是家里找了关系才被分配到空出来的条件更好的教职工宿舍里，这一整栋楼其实都没住几个老师，主要是老师们用来办补习班的，到了晚上空空如也，对林彦俊那种不太好控制的人来说简直是天堂。

对林彦俊的第一印象是冷漠，第二印象还是冷漠。他很瞧不起幼稚的国中部小学弟，这陈立农也看得出来，毕竟他上中学之后路过国小也会在公车上对那群吹逼的国小生翻白眼。林彦俊回宿舍很晚，陈立农猜他是每天晚自习过后会先去网吧打游戏打到门禁之前，有时候过了门禁就干脆通宵了，反正教职工宿舍没人查岗。

乱七八糟的念头不停在陈立农脑海里发酵，他明明只是拿出了那本杂志，连第一页都没翻开，却方寸大乱到仿佛已经触禁。教科书上写着无数条自慰的坏处，宣传影片也不停教导大家要保持积极向上的生活习惯，这一颗小小的禁果在国中男孩的心里不是一把钥匙，而是被淬以恶魔毒液的奶糖。

林彦俊今天回宿舍很早，陈立农听见脚步声就赶紧关掉空调，学长怕冷不怕热，室内温度低于24摄氏度的时候就会不爽。教职工宿舍的晚上不会统一熄灯，也没有限电，所以陈立农有一个瓦数很足的小台灯，他喜欢挑灯夜战，所以纱网外加了一面隔光性能很好的床围。拉住床围的时候就可以断绝和林彦俊的所有交流，虽然他们本来也没什么交流。

他好像没发现钥匙有什么异样，陈立农松了口气。他听见林彦俊把书包丢到桌上，金属挂坠与木桌相撞的声音，他听见林彦俊解开裤带，换上睡裤。原本日常到可以忽略的一切动静，在此刻却被无限放大。陈立农内心突然有一种冲动，他侧身用食指轻轻勾开床围的边角，从狭隘的缝隙望过去。林彦俊已经换上了浅蓝色的睡裤，正把上身的卫衣脱下。林彦俊很瘦，脱掉衣服更加明显，锁骨、肋骨、蝴蝶骨，再向下还能看到一条人鱼线。陈立农摸了摸自己的肚子，他好像还从没想过练身材的事。

“你要洗衣服吗？”林彦俊突然转头把陈立农吓得差点从床上跌下去，他偶尔会顺便帮陈立农打水或是洗衣服，不过和舍友情谊无关，只是因为当天心情好。陈立农支支吾吾了好一会儿：“啊，不...啊，要，要吧。”林彦俊撇嘴：“要还是不要啊？”陈立农拉开床围，把床边的脏衣篓推过去，却始终不敢抬头：“要，谢谢。”林彦俊提着脏衣服出了门，陈立农躺在床上大口出气，他觉得自己现在的脸一定红成了柿子，他的左手颤颤地向下摸去，发现自己很不争气地起了反应。

陈立农从没跟同龄人交流过起反应的时候到底要不要自慰，老师教他们不行，父母也说不行，所以在情窦初开的年纪，陈立农不敢碰。

“你很逊欸，陈立农。”许凯皓揽着陈立农的脖子，一副过来人的样子给他讲解，“你不要告诉我你从来没自己动手过？”陈立农觉得被当众调侃真的是糗大了，早知道就不该对这个家伙吐露心事，他一把推开许凯皓，翻白眼道：“怎么可能喔，我只是问一下你有多频繁啦。”许凯皓摸了摸下巴，似乎在想自己吹多大的牛逼才最恰到好处：“一天一次吧。”“啊——”陈立农嫌弃地眯了眯眼睛，“欲求不满的色魔欸。”

好像并不是一件...非常禁忌的事情。虽然陈立农了解许凯皓有多能吹牛逼，但还是信了他的鬼话。他决定试一次。他原本想要在浴室和厕所尝试，却发现自己没办法站稳，于是趁着林彦俊还没回宿舍之前，拉上了自己的床围。

第一次射得很快，陈立农看着沾满粘稠液体的床单，心里慌得不行，他用完一整盒纸巾也没能把那东西擦干净，只好抱着床单一脸心虚地丢进洗衣机里。他一手撑着洗衣机站在楼道的拐角处，脸上的红晕迟迟散不下去，他觉得腿有点软，整个身体好似被抽成真空，他羞愧地闭上眼睛，有点不愿意接受，刚刚自慰时满脑子装的不是杂志的封面女郎，而是那天林彦俊赤裸的上半身。明明才刚把禁忌的第一道门推开，禁上加禁的第二道门锁就被插上了钥匙。

“你在干嘛？”林彦俊站在宿舍门口向他的方向望过去，陈立农惊醒一般转头看他，忙说：“没，在洗衣服。”“喔。”林彦俊打开门锁，进门之后还一手撑住门板等陈立农进来。陈立农赶紧冲进房门，路过林彦俊的时候都没敢抬头。

完蛋。垃圾桶里堆满了大量的纸巾，几乎要涌出来，自己的床单也还没来得及铺新的，一个床垫孤零零摆在那里，任谁看了都会觉得奇怪吧。陈立农像是做了错事被发现的小孩，整个人愣在原地。林彦俊的处女座鼻子闻到了些不太好的味道，他皱起眉头看着垃圾桶，又看了看陈立农。“那个...”陈立农尴尬的转头，却看见林彦俊把垃圾袋从桶里提出来，打好结，转身出了门。他听见林彦俊把垃圾丢进投放口的声音，以及洗衣机洗涤完毕的滴滴滴。他长长地吸了一口气，好像也没什么大不了的。

他又一次躲在床围的缝隙里偷看林彦俊换衣服，这次看了全程，包括内裤里隆起的弧度，丰翘的臀型。林彦俊应该是没有专门健过身的，但是他喜欢运动，是高中部的篮球队队长。陈立农捂着脸面对天花板，他没有办法控制自己，下半身的蠢蠢欲动不断侵袭，他只能臣服于此。他没有概念，生理上的悸动到底和喜欢有无关系，他很恐惧，他还没有尝试过将肉体和灵魂分离。他在此刻所能感受到的唯一就是，他会对林彦俊起反应。

 

如果不是在浴室撞到林彦俊，陈立农永远不会相信念念不忘必有回响这个定理。

经历第一次之后陈立农已经可以很娴熟地站在浴室里自慰了，习惯之余他爱上了性释放的感觉，他跟许凯皓借了一些片子，步兵骑兵都有，不过都是男女。陈立农看着影片撸射过几次，不过他也不得不承认再过火的影片也无法带给他第一次看见林彦俊全裸时的刺激。

周三的作业实在太多，陈立农趴在床上写到十一点才写完，他习惯戴着耳机拉着床围，所以还不知道林彦俊已经回来了，把最后一个答案填上去后，陈立农飞速脱掉睡衣，抓过浴巾冲进了洗浴间。

“… …”

林彦俊夹着烟站在窗边，浴巾只裹着下半身，他看见陈立农的瞬间怔了怔，不过也没太在意，只是他自己平时的洗澡时间较晚，两人第一次在浴室碰面而已。但是陈立农已经被吓到整个人呆在原地，过了好几秒才发现自己还全身裸着，于是此地无银地用毛巾遮住下面。林彦俊觉得好笑，他刚刚已经把对方完全浏览过一遍了，看着这小呆瓜一脸懵的样子，突然发现他还蛮可爱的。

他在窗台上的小盒子里弹了弹烟灰，然后走向陈立农。陈立农下意识地后退两步，离得稍近后他闻到林彦俊身上除了烟草，还有一点酒气。林彦俊揽过陈立农的肩膀，这是他们作为舍友第一次如此亲近，他将陈立农的浴巾扯过扔到地上，然后解开了自己的浴巾。陈立农整个人僵直不敢动，甚至眼神都不知道该向上看还是向下瞧。

“小屁孩。”林彦俊站直了看他，眼神却没有太聚焦，是微醺的模样。陈立农明明比他小三个年级，身高却只比他低半个头，林彦俊不爽地瘪了瘪嘴，没有夹烟的手很自然地摸到他下面：“自己撸过吗，屁孩？”陈立农打掉他的手又向后退了两步，他现在一句话也说不出来，尽管都是男生，但林彦俊永远无法给他像与许凯皓他们相处那么自然的感觉，就连撸这个平时挂在嘴边的字，从林彦俊嘴里说出来都格外瘆人。

“喂，我可以教你啊，”林彦俊又吸了口烟，滤过肺之后将二手烟雾吐在陈立农脸上。陈立农冷不丁被呛得咳了几声，要不是男人的自尊心支撑着，差点就转头逃跑了，他怯生生地说：“不，不用了。”然后快速走进隔间拍上门。

他硬得不成样子。陈立农靠着墙壁自慰，满脑子都是林彦俊全身赤裸的样子，今天胀得太厉害了，他只能借着花洒的水流声掩盖住低喘声，他洗了个特别久的澡，出来的时候腿都是软的。陈立农撑着洗手台看向镜子里的自己，脸红到能滴出血来。

 

自从那天之后两人的关系好像更尴尬了，或者说是陈立农自己单方面的尴尬。其实林彦俊根本没把那件事放在心上吧，陈立农咬着笔头想，试卷上的字一个都看不进去，满心都是关于林彦俊的问号。可是如果没放在心上，为什么后来不顺路给他打水，也不问他要不要洗衣服了？陈立农一头倒在书桌上，鼻尖紧贴着桌面，脑子里乱成一团麻。那天真的是我太夸张了吧？陈立农抠了抠脑袋。这不是男生之间正常的开玩笑吗，结果自己表现得跟碰见变态了似的，怪不得人家不理你了。

陈立农猛地抬起头来，决定今天要解决一下两人的关系。然后就遭到监考老师的一瞪。

 

陈立农躺在床上等了好久，马上要到门禁的时间都没听见开门声，难道又去网吧包夜了？他从床围细缝中朝对面望过去，林彦俊的床还是整整齐齐好像一整天都没回来过，一想到本来已经计划好的一大堆措辞可能都要白费了，陈立农懊恼地捂住脸。其实原本他和林彦俊说不说话来不来往都没多大差别，反正也不是一路人，能呆在宿舍的也只有晚上睡觉的点，可是不知道为什么，自从性欲这个东西出现开始，林彦俊就占据了陈立农脑子里很大的一部分，甚至比什么班花级花校花加起来还要多。

所以他本能地不想和他继续形同陌路，还试图窥探对方心里有没有想过自己，哪怕一点点。可是陈立农不承认这是暗恋，他觉得最多只是性的启蒙，虽然林彦俊确实比班花级花校花加起来都好看，但毕竟是个男人，他怎么可能暗恋一个带把儿的呢。陈立农觉得有点渴，于是下床去接水，好巧不巧就看到林彦俊那个上锁的抽屉上插着钥匙，又忘记拔了。这一次陈立农想都没想就把抽屉拉开，翻了许久才找到被压在最下面的那本杂志，这么久了居然都没买新的。也罢，陈立农蹲在原地翻开了书，里面的内容一页比一页更劲爆，只不过都是日文他看不懂。不过这次明显没有上次那么紧张了，他看着图片里没打码的乳头和阴道口，虽然依旧害羞，但还是继续翻了下去。他能感觉到自己好像起了点反应，但是并不明显，比起心里的痒，他脚蹲麻了的感觉反而更明显。陈立农刚站起来准备活动脚腕，门却突然被打开，朝思暮想的人一瞬间近在咫尺，还是像以前一样一团黑气压在头顶，陈立农差点没站稳，下意识地扶住柜子，结果手里抓着的色情杂志就这么直直地展示在林彦俊眼前。

“… …”  
“… …”

林彦俊看了看他手里的杂志，又低头看了看自己被翻乱的柜子。陈立农心虚到手心都出汗了，可是令他更难控制的是小弟弟居然在此刻开始疯狂膨胀，他一时间脑子里一片空白，准备好的说辞全都忘得一干二净。最终还是林彦俊先开口：“你在干嘛？”这还不明显吗？陈立农简直想一啤酒瓶敲死自己，上次的误会还没解开，这么快就又添新罪。林彦俊这个人最重隐私，从衣柜到书桌全都是锁，连不用的笔记本和练习册都要在出门前锁在柜子里，结果他就这么明目张胆地翻了他的抽屉，还拿着色情杂志看得津津有味。

“我，那个，”陈立农咽了咽口水，“对不起。”实在没什么好解释的，还是直接道歉显得诚恳些。林彦俊把书包丢到座椅上，一脚把被拉开的抽屉踢回去，完蛋了，陈立农能肯定林彦俊是生气了，或者说是暴怒。林彦俊一把夺过陈立农手里的杂志将其丢在书桌上，转头说道：“你才多大啊，看这些东西？”

居然没有追究侵犯隐私的事情？陈立农惊喜地抬头，一双下垂眼瞪得溜圆，下意识回答他：“虚岁15，周岁14。”林彦俊被他的诚实逗得笑了出来，一巴掌轻拍到他脑袋上：“小屁孩一个，好好做作业吧你。”又被叫小屁孩，陈立农突然有点不服气，出生日期改不了，但他身高可没比林彦俊落下，至少在这点上他一直都有自豪感，于是还是将事先想好的话说了出来：“你上次不是要教我吗？”林彦俊愣了愣，反应过来他说的是什么之后诧异地转身，他那天本来就有点醉，隔天回想起来的时候还自己骂自己禽兽呢，没想到这小孩居然还主动提起了。

“我现在想学了。”陈立农抿着嘴怯怯地看着他，脸涨得通红。林彦俊突然想揉揉他的头，不过还是忍住了。他好笑地问：“学什么啊？”“就…”陈立农指了指浴室，“你之前说的那件事啊。”

“噗，”林彦俊实在憋不住笑意，结果刚笑了个开头就看见陈立农脸色变了，心想人家小孩子真的好奇，可不能打击他的自尊心啊，于是回问：“真想学喔？”陈立农点头。“额，这个，”林彦俊还是觉得有些为难，没喝酒的话脸皮还是没那么厚的，他扭头看了看浴室，妥协道，“过来吧。”

不管之前设想得有多坦然，真正全裸着站在浴室的时候陈立农还是忍不住紧张出了冷汗，面前是同样全裸的林彦俊，他连头都不敢抬起来。“喂，你这个表情搞得我好像在猥亵你一样欸。”林彦俊翻着白眼弹了弹烟灰，陈立农只好猛吸一口气抬头，一副要舍身取义的样子，看着林彦俊忍笑的脸，突然一股不甘心涌上心头，两三步走到林彦俊面前，抓住对方的手。“… …”林彦俊看他，刚想说点什么却被陈立农打断：“开始吧。”

后来陈立农回想起来其实就是个普通到不能再普通的过程，简单来说就是林彦俊帮他撸了一发，当然手法要比他自己娴熟许多，速度也更快，可是当时心里抱着的虔诚和认真却是陈立农这辈子都不会忘记的。他也握住了林彦俊的分身，但是紧张得一直在抖，这是他第一次帮别人撸，而且还被嫌弃了。不过互撸之后的两人好像距离瞬间被拉近，林彦俊一手搭着他的肩笑得直不起腰，而且再没叫过他小屁孩。

陈立农回宿舍变得勤快了，以前下了晚自习还要出去和许凯皓他们出去搓一顿烧烤夜宵，现在则是第一时刻就冲回宿舍，许凯皓还以为他谈恋爱了，可能是去约会的，于是帮他拦截了好几个送情书的小姑娘。不过林彦俊还是和以前一样不定时，想睡觉的话晚自习还没结束就溜回来了，想打游戏的话就一直拖到门禁点，陈立农觉得自己像个小娘子，每天就躺在床上算林彦俊几点回家。他和林彦俊后来互撸过很多次，不得不说，这感觉比自己一边看片一边孤独自慰可好多了，他的技术也有长进，有时候上了头林彦俊还会亲他，第一次亲了他的额头，第二次亲了脸颊。

脚步声在楼道里响起，陈立农一个翻身坐起来，他已经把床围去掉了，林彦俊一开门就能看见他笑成一朵向阳花的样子。林彦俊今天身上的烟味很重，隔着好几米陈立农都能闻到，看起来心情不好，都没跟他打招呼。“彦俊，”陈立农叫他，“你怎么了？”这是以前他绝对不会问的问题，不过依现在的关系看来好像可以问了。“没事。”林彦俊黑着脸取下浴衣，径直走进浴室，陈立农听见花洒的声音，最终还是坐不住，推门走了进去。

林彦俊转头看见隔间的门被陈立农推开差点被吓死，一句脏话还没骂出口就看到对方已经走了进来，水花溅洒在陈立农的睡衣上，布料变得半透明，最终贴紧了皮肤。林彦俊没好气道：“出去。”陈立农毫不在意，任由水流将自己浑身浇得湿透，他如同入了魔一般将林彦俊推到墙壁上，一手握住了他的阴茎。林彦俊倒吸一口凉气，他想要推开陈立农，却发现这国中生竟已经和他一样高了，而且力气真够大。陈立农手法娴熟地给他揉弄，林彦俊憋着怒气却也没办法拒绝，只好无奈接受。陈立农一边感受着对方的身体，一边情不自禁地向前靠过去，他将林彦俊整个人抱在怀里，自己膨胀的下体抵在林彦俊的小腹。林彦俊在极度快意中发出微弱的喘息，刚好伴着水流钻进陈立农的耳朵里，陈立农被这充满情欲的气氛激得加快了速度，温热的流水在这狭小密闭空间里被蒸发成氤氲气流，更添一分暧昧。林彦俊觉得头有点晕，便只好回抱住陈立农，放心地将头搭在对方肩膀上。陈立农自己的欲望越发强烈起来，他有些控制不住地低喘，林彦俊赤裸的身体尽在他掌控之中，阴茎随着他的撸动越胀越大，硬到不行。陈立农转头舔了舔林彦俊的耳垂，林彦俊敏感地一抖，陈立农像是发现了他的小秘密，更加忘情地吮住他耳朵，舌尖从耳廓滑到耳洞。林彦俊从腰到腿都软了下来，他无助地挂在陈立农身上，抑制不住地发出低吟。林彦俊射出来的时候被陈立农瞬间吻住了嘴唇，陈立农抓着他的后脖颈，用他生疏的吻技窥探了林彦俊的整个口腔。

也不知是谁碰到了花洒的把手，水停了，陈立农却停不下来。林彦俊好不容易从窒息的边缘逃离开来，他射出来的黏液已经被水冲洗了个干净，但是陈立农的欲望还顶得他生疼。他像是礼貌性地回馈，把手顺着对方腰际下移，刚停在帐篷的地方便被对方抓住了手腕。“我们去床上好吗？”陈立农询问道。其实林彦俊自己也站不住了，所以点头答应。

两个人滚到床上的时候林彦俊还不忘嫌弃地皱了皱眉头，他长这么大从来不让其他人坐自己的床，更何况这个家伙还一身湿淋淋的：“脱掉。”陈立农呆呆地眨了眨眼睛，随后才意识到自己成了落汤鸡，于是不好意思地把衣服脱掉扔在地上，林彦俊看着他呆头呆脑的样子，怎么都想象不出这人是怎么冲进浴室强行把自己按在墙上的。自己的欲望解决之后总会有点不耐烦，林彦俊握着陈立农的巨物心不在焉地上下撸动，陈立农却乖乖地抱着他亲他的脖子。“那个，”陈立农突然一个翻身跨坐在林彦俊身上，“我可以…”“不可以。”林彦俊想都没想就回答了他，还不忘手上一用力，陈立农痛得眯起眼睛。“好吧。”陈立农倒在林彦俊身边，不撒手地抱着他，林彦俊其实不喜欢身体接触，但是一看见这小孩可可爱爱地黏着他，就也随他去了。

白色浊液喷射到床单上的瞬间，林彦俊只想高呼一句干你娘。陈立农一脸歉意地帮他把床单扯下来丢进洗衣机，有些得逞地说：“睡我床吧。”教职工宿舍的床比学生宿舍大一个size，睡两个偏瘦的少年人是没问题的，林彦俊只好一头黑线地答应。

林彦俊又站在窗边抽了两根烟才回房间，陈立农给他腾出一半的床位假装睡着了，俩人盖着各自的被子，睡姿也还算安稳，不过陈立农还是一夜未眠，他一直清醒到凌晨，无数次冲动想要转身抱住林彦俊，这种朦胧的迷恋快要把他的五脏六腑都腐蚀干净。最终他还是小心翼翼地转身，只是将头贴在了对方后脖颈，闻到一股淡淡的沐浴液香味。

 

陈立农恋爱了。全班全年级都传遍了这个消息，一众女孩子心灰意冷哭哭啼啼，可就是不知道他女朋友是谁，只听说是高中部的，原来还是年下姐弟恋。许凯皓旁敲侧击了八百次都没得到准确的回复，他心里认定对方一定是个大美人，陈立农才不愿引荐出来给大家共同欣赏，要么就是还没搞定。“都说了我没有女朋友。”“切，”许凯皓翻了个白眼，“开始注重打扮，长时间面带微笑盯手机，本子上写些酸溜溜的句子。恋爱的三大征兆，陆定昊说的。”陈立农转头：“厚——原来是你在造谣。”陆定昊抱头就跑：“不关我事啊。”

哪有谈恋爱…陈立农坐在后门走廊里仰头靠在墙壁上，脸上盖着复习手册，下午放学的间隙大家都在争分夺秒背书，只有他静不下心来。林彦俊请假回家了三天，他都是一个人睡在宿舍，各种莫名其妙的想法都冒出来，他甚至开始怀疑自己是不是真的暗恋林彦俊。于是他在前一天晚上下载了几部GV…之前是凭想象，真的看到动态实战的时候，陈立农承认他真的忍不住了。上次没问完整的话他想一口气说清楚了，搞不懂的情感他也想摆在林彦俊眼前让他看看，就算再被当作小屁孩他也认了。

 

“陈立农你不要把零食丢在我桌上。”林彦俊听见开门声，连头都没回就开始批斗，结果对方没答话，他刚准备转身就被人从身后抱住，小学弟毛茸茸的头就贴在他耳边，时间静止了几秒。“喂——”林彦俊戳着陈立农的脑袋把他推开，结果小学弟咬死了不撒手，勒得他有点喘不过气。“陈立农你干嘛啦？”他们之间的异样气氛其实从床上那次开始林彦俊就察觉到了，不过他不知道该怎么解决，所以一直没有给予回应，现在看来是陈立农先忍不住了。

“想你。”陈立农压着声音对他撒娇，他的怀抱是巧克力牛奶味道。“嗯我知道了，”林彦俊故作冷酷地将陈立农双手掰开，然后把自己桌上的几包乖乖丢到对方怀里，没好气道，“不要占用我的空间，ok？”陈立农抱着乖乖一脸呆：“彦俊不是喜欢吃这个味道的乖乖吗？”林彦俊觉得自己人设塌了：“我哪有。”“好吧，”陈立农瘪嘴，失望地把乖乖放到自己桌上，“你怎么会请假的啊，生病了吗？”“没有，”林彦俊表情微微垮了下来，“家里出了些事。”陈立农本想继续问什么事，又觉得自己有点越界，便住嘴了。他坐在床上看着林彦俊整理东西，叠衣服，更换被罩床单，心里一直痒痒的。等到对方终于停下来准备休息，陈立农才张口问道：“今天可以一起洗澡吗？”林彦俊有点不敢相信自己听到的内容，他转头看着陈立农，小学弟还是一脸可可爱爱，瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛看他，但是那种童真好像和他想象中的不太一样，或者说，其实最开始他就猜错了，那不只是童真，而是带着野心的好奇。

他本能地想要拒绝，但是看着陈立农好像有点说不出口，林彦俊觉得自己对外的所有坏脾气好像在这个小孩面前都发不出来，陈立农能吸收掉他所有的戾气，哪怕是在这种烦心到随时会爆发的时候。“好吧。”

陈立农在花洒下给林彦俊撸射了出来，两个人紧密地拥抱在一起，接吻，这次不只是陈立农单方面的侵略，而是双向探寻。林彦俊用他较为老练的吻技给陈立农现身说法地上了一课，陈立农不仅虚心地在学，还举一反三给他脖子上吸出个小草莓。“我想去床上。”陈立农一边咬着他的锁骨一边撒娇，林彦俊也没心思跟他讨论，便由着他去了。陈立农半搂半抱地把人拐到床上，直接跨上去就亲，林彦俊登时第一反应是觉得自己被一只大金毛扑倒狂舔了，陈立农扶着他的腰，试图要抬起来，林彦俊皱起眉头：“你要干嘛？”陈立农亲了亲他的大腿内侧：“我要对你表白，林学长。”林彦俊还是皱着眉头瞪他，一般人看到他这个表情，不管在做什么都会马上停手，可这个小屁孩却完全没在怕的，他眨巴眨巴小狗眼，试图说服林彦俊：“我们试一次吧，好不好？”“不好。”“学长心情不好，刚刚流眼泪了，我看到了，”陈立农低头亲了亲他的额角，“试一次吧，我会让你开心的。”

林彦俊终于明白了，这个话语间都是恳求和商量的小孩根本就是披着羊皮在强取豪夺，那巨物顶在他后穴口的时候才终于露出了狼牙。“你从哪里学到的这些？”林彦俊看着自己的腰被陈立农抬起来，垫了个枕头在下面，一开始他还带着些取笑，心想一个十五岁毛都没长齐的小屁孩能做什么，结果陈立农给了他一个完美的答案。手指旋进去的瞬间，林彦俊深吸了一口气，他紧张到全身都在发麻，但是不得不承认确实有些亢奋。他没想到陈立农居然连润滑剂都提前准备好了，黏黏的液体触碰到后穴内壁，无疑给了他一记重击，他握着陈立农的手臂想说不要做了，陈立农看穿了他的心思，回道：“其实我们就该到这一步了，不是吗彦俊？”好像是的吧，林彦俊也不知道自己从什么时候开始耳根子变得这么软，不过仔细一想，一起洗过澡，玩弄过对方性器官，接吻，缠绵，除了谈恋爱基本都做过了，进行到这一步好像没什么不对。

释然之后林彦俊放松了很多，全然忘记了这个入侵他身体的小孩比他小三个年级。第一次插入真的很费力，巨大的硬棒在他身后摩擦了很久，两个人都很痛。陈立农一边扶着林彦俊的腰一边向前顶撞，林彦俊痛苦地闭着眼，酸麻又肿痛的感觉真是一点也不好受，终于把头部挤了进去，林彦俊发出一声痛呼，陈立农低头吻他：“彦俊的声音真好听。”突破之后的深入更是煎熬，即使伴着润滑，林彦俊也觉得自己身体被撕裂成了两半。“唔，啊——”林彦俊忍不住地惨叫出声，陈立农只好用舌头堵住他的嘴巴，林彦俊太紧了，紧得他快要窒息，陈立农的巨物在狭隘的甬道中进退两难，每次深入一点点都会痛到出汗。林彦俊额头已经被汗滴浸满，眼角也溢出泪来，他双手环抱着陈立农的腰，求饶道：“能不能，不要做了？”陈立农摇头，他搂紧了林彦俊的脖子，下身猛得一用力。“啊——”终于全部挤了进去，陈立农喘着粗气扭头看他，林彦俊仰头呻吟，叫声被最后达到峰值的痛苦磨碎，整个人变得虚弱。陈立农笑着舔舐他凸起的喉结，禁忌之门被打开的瞬间所有痛苦都从肉体被抽离出去，肆无忌惮。陈立农学着视频里的动作，跪在床面上一顿抽插，可是第一次带来的劳累几乎把他整垮，还没忍耐多久就射了出来，他还没学会在体外射精，于是一股脑地全留在了林彦俊的肚子里。

两个人都瘫倒在床上，陈立农一边回味一边懊恼，虽说处男秒射是一件很正常的事情，但他就是不甘心。陈立农觉得心里空空的，刚才的所有激情泄欲在此刻都幻化为难过，虽然他不知道自己在难过什么，但就是很想要学着林彦俊的样子抽一根烟。他看见林彦俊闭着眼睛流出眼泪来，突然就忍不住了，他转身抱住林彦俊，此刻真的是爱死他了，无法描绘的情感，初恋带给他的是一辈子都回味无穷的悸动。

“如果不开心，可以告诉我的。”

 

林彦俊第二天没有去上课，他肚子痛了一整天。陈立农也不知道做爱还有这么多学问，忘记帮对方清理精液的后果就是差点被送去医院。林彦俊就算是死也不可能让陈立农带他去看校医，更不可能叫救护车，陈立农只好逃课照顾病号、买药、上网查方法，一直闹到晚上，把所有东西都排泄干净之后才有了好转。陈立农把跟女同学借来的热水袋塞进林彦俊怀里，皱着眉头趴在床边看他，一脸做错事的歉疚。林彦俊有无数句想要骂出口的脏话，但是一看见对方无辜委屈的模样就说不出口了，真的是克星。

“还痛吗？”陈立农把手伸进被子里揉了揉他的小腹，小心翼翼地问。林彦俊白了他一眼，摇头。“那就好…”陈立农心虚地钻进林彦俊的被窝，把人抱在怀中，暖水袋把两个人的身体都捂得滚烫，“我好喜欢你啊，彦俊。”林彦俊听到这句告白并没有觉得多奇怪，小孩子表达爱意太直接了，从一开始就没有过隐瞒。“可我是男的。”林彦俊回复。陈立农认真地看着他，语气坚定：“但是我们都试过了，男的和男的也可以相爱。”“话是这么说，但…”“我真的很喜欢你，”陈立农焦急道，“很喜欢很喜欢。”小朋友没有什么恋爱技巧，只能用最野蛮的方式来展现真诚。

林彦俊看着他，突然不知道该怎么回答，两个人在这暧昧的氛围中僵持不下，最终还是学长服了软：“好吧，我知道了。”

 

这算什么回答啊。陈立农拽着陆定昊，一定要这位恋爱达人给他个准话。陆定昊简直快被他折磨疯了：“知道了就知道了啊，我又不是她我怎么知道她的想法啊，早就告诉你不要和姐姐谈恋爱，姐姐们都很难搞的！”陈立农敲了敲他的脑袋：“谁告诉你是姐姐了。他到底是答应了还是不答应啊？”“自己去问！！！！！”

应该是答应了吧，至少每次陈立农赖在他床上的时候都没有被强行驱赶，他已经抱着他睡觉好几天了，喜滋滋地手脚并用，虽然有时候会遭到林彦俊不耐烦的毒打，但还没被踹下床过。

春天的柳絮随风飘进房间，陈立农摘下林彦俊头发上的那一小枚，站在窗边逆着风吹了出去。

——TBC——


End file.
